Joker no kuni no Alexa (Abandoned and getting rewritten)
by HeartLuvAnimeGirl
Summary: My friends and I fall down a hole into wonderland and we have to play this stupid love game. Here's the thing. At the end of this whacked up game we can either go or stay here. And for certain reasons my heart does not want to leave this place. Aaaargh. Darn you god for making life so hard. Also this story does have swear words and maybe some other scenes later on. So please enjoy.
1. Falling down a hole

Alexa: so yeah great new story of falling into wonderland with bffs so enjoy

ace: I'm gonna get one of the girls right (pulls out sword)

alexa:ace now don't do anything you'll regret. (Laughs and turns around and runs for her life) elliot help

elliot:please leave review and ace get away from Alexa and get back here you bastard

my pov

First let me explain. Me and my 2 best friends, lauren and Taylor, were in the park enjoying a walk. Next thing I know we're falling down a hole screaming. So yeah. What. The. Fudge? Anyway... Taylor has shoulder length blonde hair and slightly tannish skin. I think her eyes are a greeny blue. Anyway she does karate and is really quite fast. That day she was wearing a simple black t-shirt with some jeans and trainers. Now Lauren. She has long auburn hair that goes to her waist (about to her waist) a white skin colour (no I'm not racist) and has intelligent blue eyes which seem to radiate through her squarish blue and black glasses. She is very smart and she is very skilled at piano. On that day she was wearing a long sleeved blue jumper and a white skirt with Mary Janes. (Sigh) now me. I'm Alexandra - - - - or Alexa for short. Also not gonna say my full name (not trying to judge) for you might become a stalker and find me. Anyway I have short auburn hair that is bobbed. Muddy brown eyes. Pale sickly skin with freckles... need I continue. I'm completely unattractive and I'm nearly as flat as a board. On that fateful day of change I was wearing a tartan scarf, a black jacket, pink long sleeved shirt, black sweatpants and some blue, black and pink trainers. I was also carrying my pink flower backpack which contained some snacks, water and my fairytale book. So yeah how we fell in was my fault. I was exploring through the bushes and trying to have an adventure while dragging them behind me. So exploring when a bush obscures the existance of a huge hole. So we fell in. And now we're screaming and falling to our deaths.

Taylors pov

I am screaming and yelling. We are still falling to our deaths after what felt like hours. Now as we kept screaming we could see a pure white light in front of us. Instantly Alexa shrieked "don't go into the light" but we didn't have a choice. Cause we were falling straight towards it as we drifted further away from each other. I wake up trying to ignore the feeling of throwing up. I look around as I slowly get up and realize I'm in a forest. How the hell am I in a forest? I was falling down a hole and- oh my god. Lauren and Alexa. Where are they? Immediately i start running trying to find them. "Lauren? Alexa?" I yell. I eventually became exhausted and went to a slow walk as I trudged on to find my friends. "Wait...what?" I could hear music. Yes. Civilization. They could help me find Lauren and Alexa. So on I went as my spirits came up. I soon came to this amusement park. "Welcome" two people greeted me at the gates. As soon as I saw them I started screaming hysterically. These two people had no face. So pretty soon lots of faceless people were crowding around me as I screamed my head off. "Hey what's going on here?" A voice asks. I turn and see an older man with red hair and glasses. He's wearing a yellow suit and by the way the two gate people are acting and bowing to him I'd say he is the owner of the park. The two pointed to me and he walked over. Oh crap I'm screwed.

laurens pov

I yell above me at the heavens "why won't you let me out of this goddamn maze?" 3 hours I had been walking around cluelessly as I searched for Alexa and Taylor. I woke up in the center of a maze after falling down a hole? 1)I'm dead and I am in heaven 2)i am a victim of a terrible prank. So yeah judging by the pain of exhaustion I feel, I'm going to go with the second option. I sigh in relief as I see an exit. I practically fly out of that maze... As I then wham straight into someone. "Hey watch it" the other person snarls. I open my eyes. Oh my flipping god. He looks to be that of an albino as he is really white. White hair, pale skin, red eyes (?) and... bunny ears! I have two rabbits at home and I know those are rabbit ears. He is wearing a red checkered suit and light brown pants. He also is wearing glasses. He takes out a clock from his pocket. Is he late for something? Too my absolute shock and horror it turned into a gun and he pointed it at my head. "Say goodbye germ" I close my eyes waiting for death to come but instead I hear "Peter don't you dare hurt that girl" oh thank god I'm saved.

my pov

I hate pain but who doesn't? Right now it was searing across my body making me wince and yelp as I keep walkin searchin for some food. What can I say? I missed breakfast and I'm starving.(yeah I'm an idiot for i forgot the food in my bag) So yeah I see the exit and limp towards it. As I am about to exit the forest i quickly retreat back in. Two boys (twins) are at the gates of this huge mansion. They look about 14 and they're carrying giant axes which I might add have blood on them. So I immediately walk in the shadows of the forest as I walk around the perimeter of this gate. Pretty soon I smell something from beyond the gates. It smells like some kind of oven baked food but I don't care really. I'm starved. So I climb a tree and jump over the gate. I gulp at the dizzying height as I jump over the fence and climb it down. Now over the fence I run to food. I find this giant tea table covered with the means of a banquet. But the thing that caught my attention was a piece of cake that was orange and decorated with iced carrots. I walked over and picked up a fork. I slowly and surely cut some the slice of cake with it and pop it in my mouth. It's delicious and just as I try to take another bite out of it...

Bang

I immediately dropped the fork and put my hand up to my left cheek as it starts to bleed and sting. I hear yelling and immediately scramble under the table. Soon I hear loud footsteps and a mans voice can be heard "damn. Those stupid gate keepers let an intruder in." Crap he's right by the table. "What's going on elliot?" "There was an intruder by the table and they've disappeared blood." I could hear a chuckle as there was pounding feet coming close. "Boss what's with the shot?" "Yeah?" Crap it's the gatekeepers. "Yeah I was talking to the twins and then we hear a shot what going on?" I hear another voice. Great that makes five people who are trying to kill me. "I saw a intruder cause these two don't guard properly." The man (elliot?) replied. "Hold up they were there guarding when I came and- (sniff)- do you smell that?" "What?" the man (named blood?) asks. "Is anyone bleeding cause I can smell... blood" Fucking hell? He can smell the blood? What is he? A german shepherd? I instinctively clutch my cheek tighter. "Really? Elliot the table." I hear footsteps as the man elliot approaches. Crap. I tense as I see sudden daylight and a man looking at me. He wore a purple tartan scarf with yellow and a black jacket. He had breathtaking violet eyes and light orange hair and brown rabbit ears? But my one thought repeating In my head was... Oh fudge.


	2. Getting intros to wonderland

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh

Alexa: I'm (bang) so (bang) sorry (bang) (lifts head up from dented coffee table as she starts to cry for mercy) I'm sorry so much for not writing there are lots of reasons but one big main reason was this. Dad and I had an argument about me and spending my time writing stories instead of doing stuff. So he stole my iPad away and put a passcode on it. Only he wrote (typed) it in wrong and I couldn't get in and neither could he. So he finally cracks the code but wipes its whole memory. So Ive spent the days reorganising my stuff. I'm also sad because I lost some data dorm fan fiction. So please forgive me. Also I thank all the kind souls who review and fave/follow my stories. It means a lot to me. Also for a while I am mainly going to work on this so please don't get mad and please don't hate me for not writing also I thank DeadHallow for letting me use her red joker story character in this. She takes the credit of the character of red joker and the story is really good. Plus on deviant art it has been turned into a comic so please enjoy her stories and amazing creativity and ow my head (sniffles as she dabs tears away with her sleeve and clutches her head) Elliot please can you do the stuff

elliot:(sighs) please leave a review and disclaimer, for Alexa does not own the characters except Alexa and has the permission to use her bffs so enjoy and review in some bandages for her head please.

Elliots pov

I felt very surprised. Underneath the table wasn't a faceless spy but a roleholder. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and very pale skin with some freckles.

Before I could say anything she sprinted out from under the table and climbed up a nearby tree. Huh...she's fast. As we are all walking over to the tree I can see her brown eyes peeping through the branches.

Blood says "young lady please come down. We will not hurt you." We can hear what sounded like a scoff before a voice snaps back "says the guys with secret hidden weapons and giant axes who also shot right past my cheek when I only took a bite of carrot cake" bloods eyebrow raised a bit at the comment.

I don't know why but the two little brats have mischief written all over them. They change their axes into guns and shoot up into the branches. We can hear a scream and branches breaking and a young lady falls out. She is wearing very strange clothes and her left cheek is bleeding. I really regret it now.

"Ow" we hear her mumble before she opens her eyes and helps her self up. As she is dusting herself off, I can hear her mutter to herself "darn pchychos" as she whips her head up to faces us. "What the hell? You could have killed me you looneys." I can hear blood chuckle. "And whats so funny pray tell mr top hat?" Blood goes over and kisses her hand. "I am blood dupre and what pray tell is your name?" The girl snatches her hand away and wipes it on her clothes "names Alexa and please never do that again. It's kinda creepy."

I can hear the twins break into laughter before I go over and clonk them on the heads. I can then hear laughing. The girl ,covering her mouth, is giggling into her hand. After a minute she stops and becomes all serious and defensive again.

"Hey can you give me some directions and tell me where I am?" Boris scratches his head and looks at her "um...not to be rude Alexa but are you an outsider?" All hell broke loose. "Outsider? Outsider? I admit I may be a little different and at times crazy but calling me an outsider is just plain cruel, either way I take it I'm not in England now am I?" "What the hell is England?" I say.

my pov

"so let me get this straight. I am in wonderland where everyone is either a role-holder or faceless and I am known as a foreigner and to get home I've gotta play a game where everyone falls in love with me?" "Pretty much." The cat man Boris replies.

I sigh. I hate people crushing on me. The last time it was a friend of a friend who I never met who was a girl. I admit I don't get love much, but I also admit I absolutely hate romance. Hell I haven't even had a proper first kiss yet.

"Nope not gonna do it." "Why?" The twins simultaneously ask. "1) I don't like dabbling in love 2) I hate the idea of people fallin in love with me and 3) I'm too weirded out by this so I'm probably gonna shoot myself in the head to get out of it."

Everyone stares at me and I don't blame em. "Now if you excuse me I have places to be and Friends who are mad at me to find" I say as I start to storm off.

Of course fate intervenes. Grumble goes my stomach and I hear laughing. I hear "one of them walk up to me. "Young lady would you like to stay for tea? Then maybe we can help you." I sigh. As annoying as this stupid blood guy is he's right. I could use some help and I'm really hungry. "Alright but then I'm off"

(After getting acquainted, sitting down for tea, boris leaving for who knows where and me getting my cheek bandaged...)

So after a while after eating some cookies and cake and drinking some hot coco (I don't like tea or coffee) and the twins getting it into their heads to call me onee san (I think it means big sister in Japanese) , blood tells me more about this place. I've got most of the details in my head but I'm still a little confused.

"Thanks for letting me eat something. I missed breakfast." "My pleasure but-" great I knew there was a catch. I bang my head on the table in frustration. I can practically sense their eyes boring into me.

"What's the catch?" I say, lifting my bruising head from the table. "Huh what catch?" The man elliot asks. "There is always some sort of catch and he was about to say some sort of catch." I say as I pointed at blood. He laughs.

"I was going to say but you mentioned something about friends." I looked at him as I reply "Yeah, back home I was in the park with my bffs when we fell in a hole. We got separated on the way down and i was going to go look for them when I...smelled the food." I sheepishly hang my head.

"How interesting" blood says

;when you see this sign the author will pop in and say something. I do not say descriptions except for characters you've never met. Just watch the movie or see the trailer;

Pushing my chair back I stand up. "Thanks for the help mr dupre but I must find my friends." I turn around starting to walk away when blood calls out again. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I turn around and mutter "no. Sadly I don't" "then how about staying here for the moment." This was going be a loooong punishment on me from God wasnt it? I knew I shouldn't have sneaked that extra cookie yesterday.

taylors pov

so where was I? Oh yes. Crap I am so screwed right now my head keeps yelling as the man approaches. "What's the problem here sweet pea?" Wait...did he just call me sweet pea? "Um...sorry for screaming I'm just a bit...rattled at..." I trail off looking at the slenderman people behind him.

He looks at me a bit confused then something seems to click in his head as he looks at me. Oh boy. "You're not from here are you?" What was the first clue? Me screaming? I nod. He smiles at me and asks if I'm a foreigner. I ask what he means and he tells me about wonderland and everything. I'm quite frazzled

;outsider and foreigner is what people call other people not from wonderland;

Before I say anything back a pink/purple punk teen with cat ears and a tail (what the hell?) pops out of seemingly nowhere and starts talking to the man I learned is called Gowland.

He sees me and says "another foreighner?"

His words ring in my head. Another. That meant he saw Alexa or Lauren.

"Where did you see her?" I demand

He points in a direction and I whizz off, ignoring the shouts behind me. Don't worry I'm coming Lauren or Alexa.

My Pov (yet again)

I was so screwed right now. After the tea party and some much needed laughter over the arguing of Elliot and dee and dum I was asked to play their fave game with them.

I regret it with a burning passion of hate.

I was tied up on a tree as they threw knives at me. Also before you ask I was gagged so no I could not scream for help from the looney twins. (See what I did there looney toons, looney twins haha...forget it)

I heard a yell as they prepared to throw another dagger. I looked up to a sight for sore eyes as I gazed my one out of two best friend, Taylor.

she charged at the twins and they were on the ground groaning within a minute. (If I forgot to mention Taylor is a master of karate I am sorry)

I could've yelled and jumped for joy at the prospect of living. Had I not been tied to a tree and gagged.

"Oh my god Alexa are you okay? I am so sorry I couldn't get here earlier" she said quickly as she untied my bonds and released my mouth.

"I'm fine. If anything it's the psycho twins we should check on. You really did a number on them" I say as i tap Dum (the red one)with my left foot.

I grab Taylor's hand as they sit up and ,while digging Taylor behind me, ran away screaming bloody murder. I can hear yelling behind me. I pause and look back. There was Elliot bashing the twins heads with his fists as he asked where I was. That was nice of him.

He sees me and runs up with a questioning glance or two at Taylor. "Are you okay. Did the twin do anything to you?" He asks as he grabs my shoulders and looks at me.

i blink. "Weeell...if tying me to a tree and gagging me then throwing daggers at me counts then yes they did something." I say with slight sarcasm as I step back out of his grip. He is quite strong I wonder how he-NO back on track.

He seems to turn demonic as an evil killing aura surrounds him. I gulp.

I sincerely feel sorry for the twins. I am also really happy I am not them right now.

Alexa:hahahahaha that's what you get for stealing my pocket knife devils.

Twins:that was mean onee San.

Alexa:I control the story so be happy I did not magic you up into frilly froufrou pink dresses with wigs. Hahahaha. Anyway happy Easter and St Patrick's day and any other holidays in March. I also sincerely thank you all for reading my stories and leaving reviews and or fave/follow. Till next time. Toodles.


	3. Lost and almost shot What next?

Alexa:waaahhh sob sob(crys into handkerchief)

Elliot:(walks in and runs to comfort the sobbing crybaby Tom boy...did I just insult myself?...im an idiot aren't i?) Alexa what's wrong?

Alexa:I'm a terrible writer and people hate me

Elliot: No your not! Why would you think that?

Alexa :well-sob-I like reading stories so much-sob-since fan fictions are so awesome and-sob-I am not providing enough chapters in time-sob-and I'm pretty sure all the people reading my stories-sob-hate me for taking so long-sob-and only working on one at a time(waaaaaah...blows nose into handkerchief)

Elliot:Don't think that. Your an amazing writer and I'm sure lots of people like your stories. If they don't then screw them. It just a means they're ignorant bastards.

Alexa:R-really?

Elliot:Yes

Alexa:Thanks Elliot you really brightened up my day(dries tears) and can you please do the disclaimer?

Elliot:Your welcome and yes. Alexa does not own hnkna.

Alexa:No matter how much I want to so anyways wanna go and eat some carrot cake together at that new cafe in town

Elliot:I thought you'd never ask

my pov

I can feel my eye twitching as Elliot and Taylor continue to argue.(hold the phone explain what happened first you baka)

Great. I accidentally broke the fourth wall and am receiving criticism from the author.

...3...

...2...

...1...

Fire!

WHAT THE HECK?

I growl in irritation as the two continue to bicker about where to search for Lauren, and as the idiot author said earlier I should explain(hey your the story personification of me so your basically insulting yourself and I'm not an IDIOT!)

Mental facepalm moment.

Riiiiiiiiight I forgot that hehehe...so anyways quick recovery with a flash back.

Flashback moment 1 hour earlier

Elliot was still pretty pissed at the twins, though I don't get why. I mean I'm ugly and he just met me. JUST.

Maybe he thought blood would be boiling when he found out one of the foreigners died so soon...hehehehe. (Blood boiling HA...see what I did there?)

And when we got back we coughed up a map out of blood and calculated the place we assumed Lauren would be in.

We crossed out the hatter mansion and the amusement park, which I really want to go, and settled to check the castle of hearts or whatever it's called.

Elliot, being rattled somehow from earlier, decided to come and 'protect us' though I think Taylor's got it covered with her awesome ka-ra-tay skills.

So Taylor and Elliot decided to talk and it strolled onto the topic of me. Aaaaaargh I mentally scream at myself as Taylor tells him of the time I forgot my own lunch.

Haha soooooooo funny,and in case you don't realize it I am being sarcastic which means I mean the opposite of what I say or something along those lines.

Elliot unexpectedly jumps in to defend me when Taylor called me and I quote 'a dummy'.

Great opinions huh? So of course they begin arguing and calling each other names and irritating me. Which comes to now.

Flashback moment ended

"CARROT BREATH"

"CHOPSTICK"

"BUNNY EARS"

"ENOUGH" I scream as I can take no more from this. Now I know how parents feel when their kids squabble with each other.

They stared at me surprised as smoke practically flew out my ears with a train whistle sound effect on the background. "If you two have nothing better to do than squabble I'll go and find Lauren by myself" I huffed as I ran away from them.

Though as I hear their protests and shouts far behind me as I continue running along I realize something. Now I KNOW I'm going to get lost and die...great. I sigh and facepalm myself.

Laurens pov

Now where were we in my version of this tale? Ah yes I remember. About to be shot in the head by an albino rabbit man when someone yells at him and saves me. Phew

I open my eyes to see a young woman standing right there with her hands on her hips glaring daggers at the rabbit man named Peter.

"Alice, my love" Peter yells as he goes and glomps her, which might I add is a more interesting word for tackles or hugs.

I sweat drop as she pushed him off of her and kicked him away. She then turns to face me. "Are you alright?"

I nod as she smiles at me. Step one of not getting on wrong side complete. She jumps as she then seems to realize something while looking at me.

"you have eyes?" She yells. Wait...what the heck does that mean. "Are you a new roleholder?" "What's a roleholder?" I deadpan.

Something seems to click in her mind as she turns to face me with stars in her eyes...okaaaay I am officially creeped out.

I shriek as she suddenly hugs me and yells "I can't believe it. Another foreigner like me. I'm not the only one." She exclaims and laughs as she spins me around.

"Please stop. You're making me dizzy." I yell as I feel my lunch come up. I push her away as she lets go and run toward the bushes.

Five seconds later my lunch is practically flying out my mouth and into the bushes. I cough as she comes over and pats me on the back and apologises for making me hurl.

So she tells me about everything and I've gotta say I lost track of time. "So those are the rules of being a foreigner" she finishes.

Another...another...I feel like I've forgotten something important.

...

...

...

Oh my god! I forgot Taylor and Alexa. Shit.

"Alice thanks for helping me (found out names Alice) but I must find my friends. You see my two bffs Taylor and Alexa fell down with me and I need to find them"

"Really? There are others? Well what are we waiting for? Come on. We can check at the clock tower" she yells as she drags me off.

Sigh...what have I gotten myself into

my pov

Yep I am lost and I am such an idiot for failing to remember my loss of directional sense.

I sigh as I trudge on. I soon hear circus music. Of course I've never been to a circus before so I was pretty excited.

I continue walking and soon emerge from the forest into a big crowd of faceless people. I wasn't surprised. Back earlier, if you remember, I was told about faceless people.

I am completely flabbergasted at the sheer size of it all. I am soon brought out of it when someone bumps into me. "Sorry" a small voice says. I turn and look to find a young girl there.

(if any of you don't know I recieved the permission to add the oc of someone else's story to my story. It is red from red joker. Basically the jokers little kid sister. Also to find out what she looks like just go and find their awesome story and read it and the sequel. Also got a comic on deviantart.)

"Nah it's fine. Anyways nice to meetcha" I say as I stick my hand out for her to shake.

She seems a little surprised but she gives me a small smile and shakes my hand. "I'm Alexa. What's your name?" "R-red" she stutters.

"That's a cute name. It suits you. Also your hairs really pretty" I say as I pat her head and look enviously at her hair

Ive always wanted red hair. I think it looks much prettier than brown.

"Thank you" she says as she gives me a small smile. "Anyways red where are your parents?" "I don't have them. I live with my big brothers" she replies

"I am so sorry red. I'm a real idiot for bringing up something like that" I say as a gloomy aura surrounds me and startles red.

"It's allright" she says as she tries to lift my spirits for upsetting her. I sigh "you're a very sweet person red. Anyways what are you doing by yourself?"

"My brothers are busy with work so I decided to explore" (sorry if it is unlike the oc but I'm new at this soooo...im not that good at following oc characters of others. Please leave comment if you think that there should be some changes made)

I smile at her adorable innocence. There are not many people like her in the world. I mean, when I was a kid, the kids that were in my school and classes were real bitches and bastards.

Out of the main population of people, I found that only a mere 30-40% were good and kind people...so I'm pretty much amazed I ran into a sweet girl like red. Then again this technically is another world.

"Hey red. I'm kinda lost and you could say I'm new to these kinds of areas. So do you wanna explore together?" I ask with a smile. She nods. "So friends?" I ask as I stick out my hand.

"Friends." Red says with a nod as she shakes my hand. She is just sooooo cute. "So whataya wanna do first?" I ask as we walk on through the crowds together and take a shortcut through an alley. Just as she opens her mouth to answer me I hear something that's not good.

"Well looky what we have here boys." I turn around as I push red behind me protectively. My face sets in a big scowl at what I see. 4 or 5 men are in front of us with big creepy smiles. They are all big fellas and I guarantee we are in big trouble.

"Yeah it's the joker kid and she's without the others. Must be our lucky day huh?" One of the thugs say to the others. They all chuckle darkly "and look" another says. "She's got a roleholder without weapons with her. I bet we can have a little fun with her"

They all leer at me with creepy rape faces on. I push red behind me as we start to step back. "Red when I say go, we run okay?" I whisper to her as I feel her nod her head into my back.

I may be an idiot and a coward, but I'm not letting them hurt red. Not without a fight at least. They step forward as I think of when we should go. We are slowly walking into the opening of the alley.

"Go" I yell as we emerge out the alley. I grab her hand and run as I hear the men exclaim and start to run after us. I take a sharp left past one of the stalls as we continue running.

We come to the big main performing tent. "My brother should be inside" red says as I slow down and start panting for breath. I know the thugs should come behind us soon and I need to get red to safety. "Thats good. You go run and get him to take you to where it's safe. I'll distract them" I manage to say as I continue to fight for breath.

I push her in the tent and I watch her run to a young man with red hair wearing a jester outfit. He turns to her as she runs to him crying and calling for him. I quickly pull my head out as I hear "there she is" behind me

I turn my head rapidly as I see them coming towards me. I quickly continue to run as they slowly but surely close in on me. I let out a shriek as one of them grabs my scarf and pulls me back.

I push my hands in between my scarf and my neck as I fight to get air. I continue to choke as the others close in and surround me. I brace for impact as he pushes me to the cobblestones below.

I cough and let out a hiss as one of them kick my stomach and I feel something bleeding. I turn up my head as I see one of them bend down to scowl at me. "Becuse of you the little joker girl got away. So now you gotta receive punishment for making us mad"

I close my eyes and prepare for impact. Guess I shouldn't of left Elliot and Taylor back there. But if I'm gonna die here, at least I helped protect red from them. I let out an ear splitting scream as they continue to lay a fierce barrage of attacks on me.

Blood clouds my vision and I see one of them pull out something black. "It's over for you now girly" one of them says as he points it at me. Ah. I see. It's a gun and he's going to end me now. Well I suppose I've had a good run.

Though I suppose this is to punish me for all the bad things I've done. I close my eyes and prepare to welcome death. I wonder if I'll see a scary skeleton in a black cloak with a scythe like people believe there is.

Guess I'll have to wait and see. Shame that I didn't get to apologise to Taylor and Lauren for bringing them here. Hope they won't end up like me. I tense up and wait for the bullet as I hear the gun click to show he's about to shoot.

I hear a loud bang and prepare for my death. One second...2 second...3 second...4 second...5 second...where's my death? "Hyyyyaaaa" I hear someone scream as I hear comical sounds of fighting like you hear in the cartoons.

"How dare you guys hurt her. Now prepare to feel my anger" someone yells. Wait a minute...THATS TAYLOR! Which means that bullet shot must have been Elliot. I open my eyes to see lots of red and a few blurs of moving colours.

I close my eyelids shut tight when the blood starts to leak in and burn my eyes. I let out a gasp of pain when I feel someone lift me up and carry me gently in their arms. "Never run off like that again" I hear Elliot say as he gently wipes some of my hair out of my face.

"Come on let's go. We gotta get her to a hospital." I hear Taylor yell as Elliot starts to run, with me in his arms being carried bridal style. I start to black-out and I hear snippets of conversation such as:got - medical help - else - die - blood.

That did not sound very promising to me. I try to piece it together and I think they said-we've got to get medical help soon or else she'll die of blood loss. Yeah I am sooo screwed. Sigh. I always seem to lose to others. I'm weak, that's for sure.

I can't hear anymore and I feel very tired. I try to stay awake but in the end all I can say is that Im weak and all I can do is black out from the pain, exhaustion and blood loss.

Alexa:yeah I know. It's a very big cliffhanger but it makes this story all the more exciting doesn't it? So please do not hate me for leaving the story so long. But at least I can say I will update a new chapter on this at least once a month.

Elliot:Please don't kill her Alexa. I doubt your growing fans would like that very much.

Alexa:Of course I'm not gonna kill her. I don't want my few fans to hate me and I'm not gonna kill my oc of myself. That would be ridiculous.

Elliot:Oh okay. That's good. So this is the end of the chapter?

Alexa:Yes. So see you all next time also happy Easter. Enjoy all the chocolate, Easter eggs and new hope it brings. Au revoir.

Elliot:I feel like we're forgetting something important though

Alexa:Oh shiitake mushrooms the carrot cakes are burning (runs to put the oven out)

Elliot:And there it is

Alexa:(yells) Elliot help! The kitchens caught Fire and my foots stuck in one of the floor boards

Elliot:(yells) I'm coming. Stay put right there

Alexa:(yells) I can't exactly go anywhere. Wait I have a plan (writes up a fire engine)

(Fire engine drives in and gets out hose. The hose sprays out water and it splashes all over the kitchen, Alexa and Elliot. Then the engine drives out of the kitchen)

Alexa:well I imagine that the carrot cakes are dead now.

Elliot:I still feel like we're forgetting something

Alxa:oh fudge (facepalm) I forgot the most important news this chapter

Elliot:The houses won't catch fire will they?

Alexa:Of course not. The news is recently I've seen lots of different stories and made lots of new faves. So the news is two of my stories I've been working on have been deleted.

I'm very sorry to those who liked them but I needed to wipe clean the slate and work on this story. Also I will be working mainly on this so sorry to my other story but I will not work on it for a few months. So bye till next time


	4. Nightmare and wakin up in the clocktower

Alexa:Hey guys it's finally, after so long, another chapter. I'm super, super sorry for not updating for so long on here but I have a good reason as I had lots of tests in school and problems of getting bullied in (my bitch of a) school and it's quite good (and a relief) to be back here.

If you all can recall last chapter so very long ago Alexa got into a bit of a scuffle and she was wisked away by Elliot and Taylor to get medical help with her life hanging in the balance. Now also if you've noticed I accidentally deleted my other stories on here sooooo...

Im really very sorry if you liked, faved, or followed any of my other stories on here but they are no more. Also due to the fact that my fanfiction settings hate me and wants to kill my profile, I can not change my images. Very sorry for that and hopefully for the better of your entertainment it'll change in the future.

Elliot:Also recently on fanfiction there has been this douchebag of a bully who is a bastard to people on here so if any of you threaten or make Alexa cry we'll shoot you and make sure that you're all dead.

(All of heart no kuni no Alice/clover no kuni no Alice/joker no kuni no Alice characters, standing right behind Elliot, glare at the readers with an intent dark killing aura.)

Alexa(sweatdrops) I highly doubt that the bully on fanfiction is going to target me Elliot though they could I suppose and if they are...well I can always put their names down so the whole world will know their douchebags. (Smiles evilly as dark aura even scarier than the characters emerges from her.)

Hnkna characters:(All start to sweat profusely (very heavily) and each of them gulps in fear)

Alexa:Also back in chapter one I redid it but due to the goddamn crappy ways of settings it has not changed at all for me. So can you forget Alexa ever having a backpack in the first chapter? (And perhaps the second?) Thanks. Anyway Alice can you do the disclaimer on here for a change?

Alice:Sure Alexa.(turns to the readers) So anyways our dear HeartLuvAnimeGirl, also known as Alexa,(or her real name Alexandra) does not own us or the manga or books or movies about us.

Alexa:No matter how much I really, really want to, also just saying my username first was HeartLuvAnimeGirl then I switched it so it used to be HeartLuvWonderlandGirl and then I switched it back to its original if any of you are confused. So read on and please enjoy the story and really sorry for not updating for so long. I had lots of tests to study for and had to deal with bully's. Adios peoples. (Also this is not a typing problem)

My pov

I stare all around me in confusion at the swirling mass of colourful blobs that seem to be everywhere. I don't understand. I was attacked by these thugs and then Eliot and Taylor were rushing with me to get medical help and I then...blacked...out. Oh...that must mean I'm dead.

I look around me again at the very strange and peculiar landscape. If this is heaven I want a refund. One poor dead soul belonging to a miss Alexandra - (still not revealing last name) and yeah my first full name is Alexandra but I just prefer being called Alexa. (Have I said that on here already?)

I turn around rapidly as I hear laughter behind me. I see a wierd guy in an eyepatch floating in midair and no I'm not surprised that he's floating, since I'm obviously dead right now. What I'm surprised about is the fact that I seem to have stumbled onto the dead spirit of a pirate. Not my luckiest of days today huh?

He calms down from laughing and stares intently at me. Staring contest GO. At once he starts to laugh hysterically again. What the hell man? Why you laughin at me? Wait just one minute...oh. I seem to have stumbled upon a mind reading dead spirit of a pirate. Yeeeeep. Definately not my luckiest day.

He stops laughing after a while and starts to talk to me "One:I am not a pirate. I merely wear the eyepatch for...reasons." Sure and I'm the queen of England "Two:you're not dead. You're merely unconscious. I'm the Lord of the dreamworld and this (gestures his arms up, waving them all around him) is the dreamworld." Wait what?

"Allright I think I get that but if this is MY dream then why are YOU in it? Ive never met anyone like you before and I certainly wouldn't have dreamt of a man with an eyepatch such as yourself, as I have no liking for pirates" I say with rising suspicion of the strange man in front of me. I'm suspicious of him being able to float and me not being able to float. I mean if it's my dream i should be able to control it right?

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Oh right. I facepalm. He can read minds though...that means... I trail off as I smirk at the prank I can pull on him. I suddenly imagine screams, blood, gore, weapons, violence and the scariest movie I ever watched since I accidentally snuck down and watched it with my mum. Never. Ever. Again.

He pales quite considerably and I jump and stop the thoughts as he falls to the floor and starts vomiting up large quantities of blood. I run over to help him. I rub his back and pull out a handkerchief for him to wipe his mouth on (though I might want to throw that away afterwards) as i say over and over how sorry I was as I just wanted to pull a prank and didn't think it would affect him this badly.

"It's alright. This is a usual occurrence for me and please never do that again." I nod. "Anyways" i start to say "you said this is the dreamworld right? But if that's true I have a lot of unanswered questions wierd mister eyepatch guy" he raises an eyebrow at me

"1)what's your name?" "Nightmare" "nightmare huh? That's appropriate" for someone scary "hey I heard that" I sigh "2)I understand that I'm here in wonderland but how did me and my friends all get here exactly? I mean we were back home in the park when we fell in a hole" For some reason he started to look very sheepish.

"Wait a damn minute, it was you wasn't it? Why did you bring us here and can you get us back home? After all we haven't drunk the potion of hearts yet so we're pretty much scotfree if you and I think about it." I smiled. Although things have gotten pretty interesting here and I don't really want to leave yet.

My eyes widen and I facepalm both inside and out as I see his most supreme and annoying 'Lord' of the dream realm smirking at me looking kinda triumphant. I sighed. He hasn't answered that question but oh well "3)Are there any other outsiders in wonderland?" "Yes, as a matter of fact there is." "Who is it?" I ask. Please be Alice. Please be Alice. Please be Alice

"Her name is Alice" "Yes" I scream as I fist pump and am jumping all over with excitement for being able to meet my fave child hood fairytale heroine. Apart from Red riding hood and rapunzel of course though I probably won't meet them.

"4)" I start to say once I calmed down "do you know what happened to me back there" He sighed and started to explain "the closest place to where you were attacked was the clock tower so you were taken there and treated. Also your friend Lauren was there with Alice visiting at the time so she's quite worried about you" he finished

Phew. Thank god Lauren and Taylor are both okay, I'm so relieved. I yelled out in shock as the world around me started to crack and bright white light invaded in my sight. (Ha rhymes) "It seems like you're waking up now" nightmare said to me with a smile as the world around me disappeared and nightmare vanished from view.

...

As soon as I woke up I felt numbing pain and goddamning mother of fuck IT HURTS SO MUCH! I groaned as i lifted my head up to see a mountain of blankets on top of me and I was slowly suffocating under the pressure it was putting on my chest.

I struggled and after a minute or so of wriggling and pushing up on the covers I finally managed to get them all to tumble onto the floor. I cringe as I hear something shatter. Turning my head very slowly I gazed upon a revolting sight.

There was a broken bottle of medicine but that's not what's scary. IT WAS MELTING THE GODDAMN FLOOR. Damn. I am so happy and relieved I did not drink that poison. I would of most definately DIED! Though I already almost died today so not exactly sure what to say to that stunning revolution of thought I had.

I sigh as I look upon the dresser to see a large spoon upon it. Damn what is with this place and their version of taking care of people. Suffocating duvets, acidic medicine and GIANT SPOONS... Man this place is so messed up in so many ways.

I tense as I hear a familiar set of footsteps and two very familiar voices coming to the room. Oh holy mother of god, please no. Why would you punish me so brutally for stealing a goddamn cookie at my own house. It was just a small snack before my dinner as I was hungry.

I grab the spoon and point it at the door as a weapon as i hear the EVIL devils footsteps stop right in front of it. That's right. The people at the door were those douchebag, motherfuckin, demonic killer twins. I was (most likely) gonna die. So when they came through the door I did the most logical thing...I screamed for help.

"Help. Devil twins" I yelled as loud as I most possibly could. I hear a crash a little far off. I think I might have accidentally shattered a window. Eh my life is in danger right now so screw the window. I'll hopefully be able to pay them back later.

"Big sis don't scream so loud" dum said covering his ears "we just wanna play like earlier" dee says with a malevolent grin that screamed MURDERER. Though it may have just been my over panicked mind over how I'm gonna survive this. Wait I know how! At least I hope it actually works.

I aim the giant spoon at them as they start to come closer...and threw it. It hit dum straight on the forehead then bounced over to hit dee and then flipped all the way back to land in my hand. OH...MY...FUDGIN...GOD. I can't believe it actually worked haha. Just like in the movies. Eat that you little mother fuckers from hell. Damn...I have gotta control my temper more.

"Alexaaaaa" I hear someone yell and to my utmost relieved hope of life there in all her glory in the doorway stood Taylor. I was so happy I could have cried though I probably was in too much pain to (is it just my imagination or are they switching between past and present tense? I have got to work on fixin that)

"Thank god" I breath a sigh of relief as I smile at her and thump my head back down onto the pillow. She quickly deals with the devil twins and as I say kicks them to the curb. Though really she merely she kicked them both out into the hallway.

She runs over to me, gives me a wrenching and painful bone breaking hug and starts checking over my injuries "are you alright? They didn't do anything like last time I found you three together did they?" "No...well at least they hadn't managed anything by the time you stepped in. I wacked em with the spoon" I lift up the spoon in my hand proudly "oh...so that's why their foreheads are red" she says happily.

"Mm hmm" I nod at her, well at least I tried to but it's hard when your heads on a pillow. I hear pounding footsteps run up to the doorway and I sigh in relief as they spoke hurriedly to each other. I thought it was gonna be another crazy mental person.

I lift myself up from the pillow as Lauren, Elliot, Nightmare, the devil twins, a young woman, a guy wearing a trench coat and a guy with long blue hair in a ponytail all walk into my room. Well for the twins it was more like dragged by Elliot into the room. Oh dear god please have mercy upon my soul and don't let them kill me.

Lauren runs over to me and gives me a suffocating hug that also induced major pain damage upon me. Why do people like suffocating me so much? "L-Lauren...I c-can't...breathe" I struggle for oxygen as I pray to the gods for her killer bear hug to let go of its hold on me.

"Oops sorry Alexa" Lauren says with a panicked look as she lets go of her hold on me and let's me breath in dear sweet oxygen of Mother Earth. Please may my inability to breathe due to a killer hug from one of my friends never come again this hour. Unfortunately for me it came a lot sooner than expected.

"Alexa" Elliot yelled as he ran across the room and barrelled into me "thank god you're okay" he said hugging me. And yet again I have the sad inability of being able to breathe. Damn you fate for trying to kill me with suffocation three times in less than fifteen minutes. Goddamn you.

He soon realised I couldn't breath all that well due to the fact that I was slowly starting to turn a deep purple. He quickly let go of me and patted my back as I gratefull gulped in huge quantities of air. Hey who knew if one of the other people in the room would start to choke me to death from, an accidentally bone breaking, hug. It has already happened three times for christs sake. It can easily become four.

"I'm fine but also HOW ON EARTH IS NIGHTMARE HERE IN THE FLESH?" I yell as I point my right arm at nightmare dramatically. At least I think it was. "I can enter dreams but I am in fact a living person" nightmare says to me while waving around his left hand.

"Oh okay. Also how long am I due to stay in bed till I recover?" The man with a blue ponytail states "As you are a foreigner it will take longer than one of our wounds so it should take about one-two months and as moving you could cause more damage you'll have to stay here for the meanwhile" oh just flippin fantastic. I'm stuck in bed for over a month and I don't even know all these people's names. Also nightmare I know you're reading my mind so unless you want to see me throwing you out the window I suggest you stop.

Nightmare instantly pales and states to all the other strangers in the room that they should introduce themselves to me. The girl is Alice, trenchcoat man is gray and blue ponytail man is Julius. Well that's nice to know. Now I don't have to give them wierd unrelated nicknames. Also nightmare forget I just thought that.

"So yeah...can I go to sleep?" I ask them as my eyes start to droop. "Yeah you can." Lauren says swiftly as she came over to me and took two of the duvets on the floor and puts them on top of me. (Not the ones with evil acidic medicine on. Those are corroding away into a lump of ashy feathers) I yawn "night" I say as I turn over and fall back into a deep slumber.

Alexa:hey guys I have finally finished the chapter and I am SO very sorry for keeping you all from advancing on in to this tale. Also I will be in the meantime writing another story on here and I will release it once I have made more than three chapters for it.

It will be that of my favourite Nintendo game, fantasy life. It is super awesome and amazing and when I upload it, i will give out my Nintendo code so you can friend me on it. And then if you have the fantasy life (origin island extension) game, we can play together on it and do quests. It is up to you guys if it's with my co character on it or my real character on it.

So yeah also spring has finally sprung and summer is on its way so grab your swimsuits on a warm day and head to the beach for some awesome fun in the sun. Have a good day and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye my amigos. See you soon.


	5. Flashbacks and announcements

Alexa:Hey this is HeartLuvAnimeGirl here, and I'm here to say IM SO SORRY for not updating and after so long I finally have the newest chapter on my story up. Also thinking of in the future making more stories. I would like some opinions on if I should do some more stories or not.

Anyways, it's finally summer vacation and as its come it'll be time to have some fun in the sun. So yeah really lookin forward to it. Also just gonna throw a random suggestion in right here, there is a new how to train your dragon series but unfortunately it is a Netflix original soooo... I hate the world sometimes. I mean, seriously? Come on people. Everyone will wanna see it and you restrict it? Not cool people. Not cool.

Anywho, I'm rambling on right here and now aren't I? Yeah sorry for being an idiot sometimes but if no-one does who will? (Insert smile directed at readers) Right so enjoy the story's new chapter now and... I feel like I have forgotten something very important. Now what was it? (Puts her right hand on her chin as she starts to pace the room back and forth as she thinks)

Oh yes I have moved house so gonna be busy with some things now like unpacking stuff. So yeah also I'm gonna post a fantasy life story soon...what else have I left out? Oh yes, since I'm quite busy at the moment I have decided after this chapter I'm gonna discontinue it for a bit. Be lucky I'm not like one of the people who don't update for a year or so, though no offence. So anyways enjoy the story

Alexas PoV

It has been two months of me stuck in this damn fudging room and in this damn fudging bed. I am so bored right now. But over the past two months a lot has happened.

The twins tried to kill me again and I wacked them with the spoon...again, Grey tried to make me take that EVIL medicine, Nightmare let me 'cough' forced me to 'cough' help him with his work in the office (Grey found out and took away his coffee), Lauren and Taylor keep visiting me with Alice and occasionally bring me gifts, Julius is a workaholic and it is impossible for him to stop working and last but not least, Elliot brought me some carrot cake (which was really sweet)...as well as lots of other carrot themed dishes. So yeah that's basically it. Though I wonder what's been going on with Taylor and Lauren.

Laurens pov (two months back)

"Sigh. How long to the tower Alice?" I asked as we continued to walk on the path. "We have been walking for ages and it is getting a little tiresome" "Only a little farther Lauren" I nodded my head at her and adjusted my glasses that were beginning to fall off of my nose.

We continued to walk until we reached a tall squarish looking tower with a few windows on the side. It was quite a work of architechture and very impressive looking.

So anyways, Alice and I both went up to the door, opened it and went in. The inside was amazing and it looked fit for royalty but where am I to talk? This is wonderland so maybe it's a common decoration courtesy of the wacky wonderland decoraters or something. I don't know but it's beautiful in here.

Alice gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to a stone staircase leading up. We continued to walk along in complete silence as I continued to look around at my surroundings. I paused as Alice continued to walk ahead of me as I came across a very peculiar open doorway. What was inside completely blew my mind and I speedily walked in and unfortunately I forgot to follow Alice.

It was a huge room filled with dozens of stone staircases only there was something strange about it. The stairways went up, down, sideways and diagonal. There were also a lot of wooden doors by them and all in all it was like a maze. All in all with all the different ways and confusing structures...I was most definately lost.

I sighed as I tried to think of where to go when I heard a strange voice whisper to me. "Open me. Open me." I looked around frantically while my hair whipped around me as I searched for the voice. I felt my eyes widen as more voices came "Open me." "No open me." "Open us" The only explanation is that it was the doors. I gripped my head with both my hands as the room swirled around me.

"Ignore the doors, they are-"

Alexa:Sorry to interrupt but i have news about fanfiction and what is going to happen in the future. Due to being so confused and getting writes block on how my friends would act, i have decided to rewrite the series completely new with the characters from a fanfiction series I plan to do in future on the website. Also if you want to see images of characters and stuff, you'll have to go onto instagram account alexaluvanime8. So yeah also i probably wont do the stories till i get more followers/favourites/reviews/readers on my account from people so yeah, till then, sayonara.


End file.
